A Heart of Ceramite
by KawasakiGirl
Summary: With the laughter of blood thirsty gods could a young girl survive the horrors of her home being burned down? With the laughter of blood thirsty gods could a heart of ceramite be warmed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story i have written. I apologize in advance if I misspell a word or forget a use of punctuation. I am on my phone writing this and it isn't as easy as I thought. I would love some feedback and depending on what kind of reviews I get I'd love to continue the story. **

Breath coming in ragged gasps of air as she flees down the body littered street, flames reaching out of burnt out windows in this hive she once called home. Cackling laughter and gunshots rose from streets nearby. Screams raised in ear piercing pitch only to be cut short. "Run!" her mother screamed moments before something smacked through the window and blowing her mother's skull into fragments, one cutting her above the eye. Her blood continues to blind her as its warmth coats the side of her head. _"I'm going to die. Throne I'm really going to die!" _These nagging thoughts hammered into her overworked brain over and over. With each repeat causing terror to slow her limbs with its icy touch. Desperate to seek shelter out of the hives burning carcass she obeys her mother's last wish and runs as fast as she can.

Several days have passed since her home and her mother's death. The screams of the living have slowly been replaced with the moan of a hive crumbling to its death. She stopped running now, the terror and fear slowly replaced with resentment and hunger. Opening her eyes she emerges from her hiding place….a corner littered with bodies. Matted with blood and torn clothes who would know the difference? Hunger continues to gnaw at her stomach. She must find food or all else she will just be another body in a already dead hive. With weary recognition of her goal she walks wearily hunting for something edible.

Hunger continues to eat away at her stomach and dulls her mind. Hours...maybe days have passed since she started her search and nothing could be found. Wearily she stumbles down another body strewn side road. Whiles she's grown used to the dead staring at her this road had a new occupant. Towering several feet taller than her 4 foot 8 inches stood a chaos dreadnought. With a gun of massive proportions and looking like a creature out of hell terror seized her heart in its icy fist and locked her body to a frozen state. _This is how I'm going to die..._

**Thank you for reading the first part of this series, I had a blast writing it.. Any feedback positive or negative would be lovely so please leave a comment!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Hydraulics hissed spitting steam into the soot tainted air. Weapons more than capable of destroying me atom from atom stared me straight in my soot stained and hollow eyed face. Clenching my jaw and closing my eyes i wait for death to encompass me in its cold embrace. Three shots are fired and hot liquid covers me from head to toe, dripping into my eyes and agitating cuts across my skin. Opening my blood spattered eyes blinking rapidly, I look down expecting to see a ragged whole in my chest, but there isn't. I turn my head and look behind me in horror spotting three dead cultists or what's left of them. Thundering footsteps catch my attention causing me to turn towards the dreadnought walking away in its slow heavy gait. Impulse drives me to follow it cautiously. Sticking to the shadows and doing my best to be stealthy I study its frightening form. Covered in dried blood and scorch marks, riddled with dent and bullet holes. One arm made entirely out of an assault cannon the other a claw. It was fearsome to behold.

Hours passed as I followed this hulking fighting machine. Soot stained streets and the background flicker of dyeing fires partially conceal its form, but a blind person could follow its great lumbering gait as it smashed through rubble and vacant streets. Throughout my following I kept wondering to myself _"Why did this thing save me from those men back there? Why have I survived when no one else has?"_ but no matter how many times i asked myself the truth would never reveal itself to me.

Hunger and exhaustion starts to creep up on me. My limbs deadened and my eyes start to droop as the pains in my stomach with vengeance. Minutes pass without me noticing it. Time passes me by in a splendor of sights and sound with a feeling of dislocation. Before I'm aware of what's happening I find myself on my back staring up at the sky on a rubble strewn road the world darkening around me, as a hellish figure looms in my failing vision. I try to scream but by then I'm unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

Dull pain raises me from my slumber. Groaning and creaking metal echoes around me creating a never ending screech. Slowly I open my eyes to blackness. Briefly I fear I have been blinded but a small blinking light next to me proves my fear wrong. Blinking sleep from my eyes I turn my head taking in all I can see, which is pitifully little since there's nothing but blackness surrounding me. Gasping at the effort I sit up straight my abused muscles screaming in protest being put into action so soon after my days of constant stress and physical abuse. Slowly I raise myself to a sitting position almost vomiting with the effort straining my starved muscles. I sit up several for several moments my eyes getting used to the blackness enveloping me. A deep growling slowly reaches my ears and I turn my head to the source. From the darkness a large creature looms from the dark. Looking like a horribly misshapen bobcat the creature slowly stalks to the bed I'm laying on. Panic overtakes me and I scream as loud as my desert dry throat allows me. A pitiful gasp is all that leaves my throat as the fat jumps on my bed and sits on my legs pinning them to the ground with its misshapen bulk. Stricken with fear I stay as still as possible not daring to even twitch a muscle. Minutes passed and I grow impatient waiting for this thing to either slay me or get the hell off. My mind made up I try to withdraw my legs but to no avail they are firmly pinned. Sighing I lean forward and start to push the creatures back feeling patches of course fur and leathery skin. A low grumble started to emerge from its chest...almost what one would call a purr. With a sigh of defeat I give up the creature not budging an inch. Moments passed and loud grating noise echoed through the room I'm currently occupying. The chaos dreadnought I saw earlier slowly marched through a large gap in the wall driving a nail of fear into my chest as it stood not five feet away me. **"What is your name mortal?"** its voice full of malice and hate boomed at a high volume. "Z...z..Zephyr" I responded my voice barely above a whisper. Soft wisps of steam blew from the hydraulics of the great dreadnought as it leaned its bulk nearly touching me. **"I shall give you a choice mortal. Serve me and my brothers or die here and now."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long these are taking to write and to come online. Life is busy with work and other random things. **

Two weeks have passed since the dreadnought has asked me to serve. I did what anyone would do, I accepted. He would see me every day bringing food for me and the cat like beast that never leaves my side. Twice a day id be fed, or I'm assuming it's been a day since the lights never brighten or dim. I'm positive I'm on a space ship of some kind. Low rumblings and occasional violent shaking would wake me from my boredom induced sleep. With each meal I would gain more strength and venture around my chamber at first blindly running my hands along the wall for the first few days. Eventually I was able to pierce the darkness around me if only vaguely being able to see the outlines of shapes.

Another week passes and with each visit I try to talk to my captor but no response is given. I look at my cat like companion prowl across the room eventually taking its customary position of sitting next to me sitting in its hind legs. I stroke its broad muscly back, my hand alternating between patches of fur and leathery skin and smile as rumbling purr can be heard coming from its bulk. Then it did something new. With a half growl and half whine it laid its head on my lap and no matter how ugly the beast was I couldn't help but smile. "I shall name you souz"


	5. Chapter 5

A day passed with my newly named Souz. I would occupy my attention eating and talking to it. Souz seemed to listen to my quite ramblings but never really showed any response or emotion. It was during one of my ramblings that the dreadnought came to visit me. Carrying Souz's and my meals he strode a heavy weary walk into my chamber. "Tell me mortal what do you tell this creature?" His voice rumbled around the enclosed chamber. "I..I..I tell him of my past and memories." steam hisses as the dreadnought idles next to my bed for several moments. "Go on then." it says with grating rumble. "Well I was telling Souz about my family before the war. My family wasn't anything special. My father was a wealthy merchant and my mother stayed home and took care of my brother and I. Though we didn't leave lives like those in the top of the hive we were comfortable with what we had. My brother died in the initial attack with the pdf and my father fled off world. My mother was killed and you saved me." Grumbling the dreadnought raised himself to his full proportions dominating my entire chamber. "So tell me zephyr do you hate us for what we have done to your comfortable life and home world?" Without missing a beat to my surprise a soft "yes" left my lips. A deep grinding noise came from within the dreadnoughts armored bulk. "Good hate will keep you alive. Come you are recovered enough to start serving." With his final word the armored behemoth left my chamber. Not wanting to be left behind I followed cautiously behind it with Souz sticking beside me in its customary manner.

Though the ship was still dark it was a welcome change of scenery compared to my room. The corridors we traveled were cold and rub down, many with panels missing exposing wires and leaky pipes. Figures shuffled by us bowing in respect to the dreadnought and eyeing me in suspicion. All were dressed in dark blue clothing of various arrays of damage. Some were threadbare and others stained but all looked old and worn. "Pay them no heed they are just slaves and dare not touch us." The dreadnought said in his booming voice. We passed many desolate and rundown corridors before stopping before a featureless door with a keypad that glowed a sickly red on the panel. "Open" the command barking from the dreadnought as the door complied slowly swinging open giving just enough space for the dreadnought to squeeze his bulk through and plenty of room for me. Entering the chamber revealed a dimly lit room with five figures sparring and training in growling space marine armor. Upon the dreadnoughts heavy foot falls all five stopped mid action and faced us, their helmets glowing blood red where there eyes are. Each was bound in exquisite amour one standing out the most, as dark as night with helmet skulls hanging from chains along with a heavy and old looking tome. Muted clicks could be heard from the helmed warriors. From there body language i knew they were talking in private to each other. A minute passes by before the warrior in exquisite armor steps forward and looks down at me. "Greetings zephyr my name is Garious of the VIII legion. We have much to discuss you and I"


End file.
